


He Can't Love Me...

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stitching into Cameron's brain, everything is confusing for Kirsten. She doesn't know if she loves Cameron, if he truly loves her, everything is confusing. Maybe a room mate can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can't Love Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, everyone thinks that Kirsten now knows 100% that Cameron loves her, but what if she doesn't? That's kind of where I took this. I hope you like!

Kirsten was sitting on her bedroom floor, brushing out her hair after a much needed shower. The past few weeks had been a stressful few. Cameron’s death, trying to figure out if she wanted to reenroll into school, and the biggest: what she was going to do with the new information about Cameron. She continued to brush her hair without thinking when Camille barged in.

“Why are you on the floor?” she asked.

“I’m brushing my hair. That a problem?” Kirsten countered.

“No. You have a full vanity yet you decide to plop down in front of your full size mirror instead.”

“Is there something you need or want, or did you just come in here to critique my grooming style?”

“No, no. I came in here to talk.” She sat down across from Kirsten and rested against the wall. “You haven’t talked about what you saw in Cameron’s head when you stitched into him.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she lied, shrugging casually.

Camille scoffed. “‘There’s nothing to talk about’? Kirsten, you said so many times that you didn’t know. What didn’t you know? What did you see in there?”

“Nothing important.” She placed the hairbrush down and pulled out a face wipe.

Another scoff came out of Camille’s mouth. “Okay, _sure_. Nothing important. I mean, you didn’t catch the license plate, the whole reason you were in there, but there must be more.” She watched Kirsten wipe away some of the left over makeup that didn’t come off in the shower. Then it hit her. She gasped dramatically. “You realized he loved you!” she said ecstatically.

Kirsten whipped her head to her. “What?”

“You realized Cameron loved you.” She gasped again. “And you love him back! That’s why you’ve been so quiet and so sensitive lately! You recognized the feelings!”

“Okay, I do _not_ love Cameron,” she lied, and it hurt her to say. “And I don’t think he loves me.”

“Oh, come on. Me and you both know that’s bullshit. You spend more time with him than anyone else. I could believe you not _in love_ with him, but you definitely love him.”

Kirsten was quiet, thinking about it all. There was a long pause that she didn’t realize, and Camille was the one to drag her out of her thoughts.

“That’s quite the pause there. You love him, huh. I know you do.”

“No! Camille, stop saying that!”

“Come on, tell me the truth. I won’t tell anybody. Promise.” She held out a pinkie to Kirsten and smiled.

“Aren’t we a little old for pinkie promises?”

“Hey, I take them _very_ seriously,” defended Camille. “You can trust me.”

 _Trust me_. Cameron wanted her to trust him. She did, and then he died. Yeah, he eventually came back to life, but he was dead for almost ten minutes. She didn’t realize the pause, but this time Camille didn’t point it out. She extended her own pinkie and linked it with Camille.

“Okay. Now spill.” Camille pulled her legs up and hugged her knees tightly with a wide smile.

Kirsten inhaled deeply. “Alright…I love Cameron. I do. I love him more than any other person on this planet. And, honestly? I don’t know why. I don’t even know how I know the difference. I mean, with him…it’s like I can’t be upset. We have snarky, sarcastic conversations and argue a lot, but it’s only because we want to protect each other. I understand emotions with him. And it’s weird, and I don’t know how I feel about it.” She was hugging her own knees now, rocking slightly.

Camille nodded. “And that’s all true?” she asked softly with a giddy smile.

“No, Camille!” Kirsten almost yelled, standing up and walking over to her bed. She sat down on it, leaving Camille confused on the floor.

“You promised the truth!” said Camille as she stood and walked over. “How can that not be true? I mean, you can’t come up with that good of a lie on the spot and have that kind of emotion in your face. I’m not stupid, Kirsten.”

They both were now sitting in the middle of the bed, holding onto pillows. Kirsten sighed. “Why would I love him? I mean, it’s not like he loves me, you know?”

“What happened in the stitch that makes you think that?” asked Camille.

Kirsten shrugged. She thought for a moment, running through all the memories. She was everywhere. She felt everything he felt. But was it love? “Why wouldn’t he come tell me or talk to me if he loved me? Why wouldn’t he have said anything? I mean, am I really that unapproachable?”

Camille looked off a bit with a slight smirk. That earned her a hit with Kirsten’s pillow. “I mean, you’re intimidating! Cameron doesn’t seem like he would just casually bring up and be like, ‘Hey, Kirsten, I love you babe. Wanna go out on a date?’” She had a deeper voice as she mimicked Cameron even though her natural voice was probably deeper than his already. “That’s not how people work.”

“That’s how Liam always was,” Kirsten said.

“Liam…I don’t know about Liam. He seemed to be just a little bit _too_ perfect…”

“Thanks. That’s reassuring.”

Camille rolled her eyes and reached over to grab Kirsten’s hands. “Look. I’ve only been truly, madly in love once. It was with this guy I met on the streets. He took me in and helped me through some of the hardest times in my life. And, you know, your situation is different, but I don’t think you really ever loved Liam. I want you to answer some questions, okay? First about Liam, then I’ll ask you some about Cameron. That’ll help you. Sound good?”

Kirsten shrugged. “Sure. Go.”

“Would you tell Liam all your secrets? Every last one?”

“Maybe. If he was around more,” she said with a slight shrug.

“Did he know about your past?”

“No.”

“Did he ever not want the night to end in sex?”

“Camille…”

“What? Serious question!”

She glared at her friend. “I don’t know honestly. Did most nights end like that? Yes, but we weren’t around each other that often so we made the most of our time.”

Camille nodded. “That’s fair. Alright, when Ed died, if you wanted someone to comfort you, would you want him?”

That was a hard question. Did she want him at that time? She couldn’t even remember him being on her mind and thinking about him coming to comfort her. “No….” she answered truthfully.

Camille nodded again. “Okay. Now answer these ones for Cameron. Would you tell him all your secrets? Every last one of them?”

Kirsten shrugged. “He pretty much knows everything already.”

“Does he know about your past?”

“Yeah. Probably more than anybody…”

“Do you feel happy around him?”

“Yeah, but I was happy around Liam.”

“Fine. Here’s a better question: Do you feel like you have to put on a show for him? For him or Liam?”

She shook her head. “No…Liam? Sometimes I felt like I did. Cameron…absolutely not.”

Camille was smiling. “Last one, okay?” Kirsten nodded. “Do you think you’re in love with Cameron Goodkin?”

Kirsten looked up at her. “Maybe…” she murmured. “But I don’t know if he loves me back.”

Camille flopped back onto the bed. “Kirsten Clark! How blind are you?!” She sat back up, hair pushed back. “He loves you, Kirsten. He would do anything for you. He _killed_ himself for you, for crying out loud! He killed himself to protect you. How is that not ‘love’?”

“He told me it would make me trust him…”

“Do you trust him now because of that?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I trusted him before, but now I think he’s an idiot for doing what he did. I can’t trust somebody who’s dead. I can’t tell someone I love them when they’re dead. I can’t do anything when a person is dead.”

Camille leaned over and hugged Kirsten tightly, not expecting a hug back but surprised when she got one. “Go tell him while he’s alive then.”

Kirsten pulled back and looked at her. “What if I just make a fool out of myself?” she asked.

“You won’t. He loves you, Kirsten. And even if he doesn’t, he’ll be glad to know you trust him enough to talk to him about your feelings.” Kirsten nodded. “Go get him, Tiger,” Camille grinned.

Kirsten hugged Camille tightly before going to call Cameron.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovelies for reading! Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated! xoxo


End file.
